gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Base Sons
The Base Sons are a now organised military force who defend the lives of both bastard-born and low-born individuals. Beginning as a small organised group, they have become an army throughout the third, fourth and fifth seasons. They are made base-born individuals and the Smallfolk, from all across the Seven Kingdoms. Their hidden base of operations is coined as the "Basefort". After the death of Daenerys Targaryen and Bran Stark's appointment as King of the Seven Kingdoms, he decrees that all bastards, including those of the Base Sons, are to be legitimised and pardoned of their crimes, with many taking over as the new lords of recently extinguished houses. History The group was created after King Joffrey Baratheon had almost all of King Robert's bastard children killed. They were a small group during the War of the Five Kings, but began strengthening their numbers. They are allies with the Brotherhood without Banners. They claim to have the support of House Harrigon and many lesser houses in the Stormlands, Riverlands and the Reach. By the Red Wedding their numbers reached around 30,000, big enough to win many battles. Season 3 Joshua returns to the Eyrie to meet with Lysa Arryn and his half brother Sweetrobin. He begs Lysa the aid of the Vale to help them against their enemies. Lysa however scolds Joshua, telling him the knights of the Vale will fight and die for Sweetrobin, not the bastard son of Lord Arryn. When he returns to camp, he is greeted by two of Lord Walder Frey's bastards, Ryger Rivers and Ser Walvar Rivers. They tell Joshua of House Frey's involvement in the Red Wedding, and that their half brother Tylan Rivers is fighting against Edwyn Frey, Lord Frey's heir. He agrees to fight with them against the Frey's. On their way the Twins, they come across the Brotherhood without Banners. The Base Sons and the brotherhood enter into an alliance. In a strange move, the Base Sons begin making wedding pacts. Their leader Joshua Stone marries Rearna Hill. Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 King Brandon I Stark, the new lord of the Seven Kingdoms, decrees that any and all bastards around the continent are to be legitimised, with many nobles and their children having died across the seven kingdoms. Queen Sansa Stark agrees with this decree. Most notably, the legitimised Jormon Umber takes over House Umber as the Lord of Last Hearth. Known Members Leaders * Ser Joshua Stone, a bastard of Lord Jon Arryn and leader of the Base Sons. ** Rearna Clegane, legitimised bastard daughter of Ser Gregor Clegane. Wife of Joshua Stone and the mother of Jon Greystone. * Ser Tyrard Morvayn, a bastard of Ser Norwin Morvayn, commanded the Base Son's chavalry during the Battle of the Bastards. Now legitimised. * Gomely Greensea, a blacksmith who witnessed the killing of one of King Robert's bastards. From the North * Lord Jormon Umber, the legitimised bastard son of Lord Greatjon Umber. Now Lord of Last Hearth * Larron Karstark, a bastard of of House Karstark. * Myle Whitehill, a bastard from House Whitehill * Derren Snow, a bastard from the North. From the Riverlands * Brendon Frey, the legitimised bastard son of Ryman Frey. * Ser Wesson Blanetree, a legitimised bastard son of House Blanetree. * Ser Walvar Frey, a bastard son of Lord Walder Frey. He joined following the Red Wedding. * Ryger Rivers, a bastard son of Lord Walder Frey. Joined following the Red Wedding. * Dilron Rivers * Albara River * Maygen Rivers * Lorrand Bellsey, a bastard son of King Robert Baratheon from the Riverlands. ** Noella Rivers, a bastard from the Riverlands and the wife of Lorrand Bellsey. She is currently with child. From the Vale * Ollas Stone, a bastard of House Hersy. * Ser Desmor Stone, a bastard of House Nolliner * Ethon Stone, a bastard of House Sunderland. * Liya Stone * Rydan Stone, bastard from * Edder Stone * Derron Stone From the Westerlands * Ammett Hill, * Lucan Hill, * Wyllam Hill, * Olivar Hill, * Tavion Hill, a bastard of Lord Antario Jast From the Reach * Ser Anron Flowers, a bastard of House Orme. * Orwen Flowers, a bastard of House Woodwright From the Borderlands * Garner Ashes, a bastard from the Borderlands. From the Stormlands * Ser Dorrick Storm, a bastard of House Musgood * Dylar Storm, a bastard of House * Jarrad Storm, a bastard of House * Tyron Storm, a bastard of House Turnberry * Arvan Storm, a bastard of House * Theodal Storm, a bastard of House Falwell From the Crownlands * Ser Pharrel Waters, a bastard of House Thorne. * Ser Waylar Waters, a bastard from the Crownlands. * Merry Waters, a bastard from the Crownlands Former members * Ethon, the unacknowledged bastard son of Dyron Blackgard. Left the Base Sons after joining the Wastelandic Zul Joriin. Other members *Sarina Waters, a vigilante better known as "the Raven", the eldest bastard of King Robert Baratheon. She is not a full member of the Base Sons, but maintains a loose association with them. Category:Organization Category:Philanahembree Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:King Deadpool the Awesome